My Short OneShots
by cuzimbored
Summary: A series of compilation of unrelated short one-shots from story outtakes or ideas submitted by readers. Refer to the end of last chapter to know last date of entry to submit ideas for me to write about. Please contact me with any questions or comments.
1. Introduction

Hi!! How's everybody doing?

A bunch of authors have done it before and it will not be new or groundbreaking, but I was thinking about setting up a series of little one shots. My short one-shots. Why short? Because they will go from 2 to 5 thousand words and will not be as developed and detailed like the regular chapters I usually write.

They can go from chapters that I wrote for a story but finally decided to take out or just some random ideas that came to me but that I don't really see going anywhere nor want to develop further. Some will be rated T and others M. I don't usually write K... but hey!! You never know!! lol

I am currently working on three updates for three different stories at the same time but frankly, I am not sure when they'll be ready to post because my mind keeps switching back and forth between all three. So, I will post these little short one-shots in between real updates.

**Now, in the future, after I am done with the stories I am working on now, I may come back to those ideas and develop one of them. So, if you would like for an idea to be picked up more than the other, let me know. The story that got the most reviews, requests and a wider audience, will be the one that I will pick up. **

And also, I wanted to let you guys know that I decided to take upon your own ideas.

Some of you have written to me, telling me about their ideas for stories. I am busy with mine so it is very hard for me to accept any right now. But, if you guys want me to write a short one shot about an idea, tell me about it.

**Send me your ideas, by PMs or reviews, then I will choose each month which one I will put into a one shot. Tell me the idea, what rating you want it in and I will select the one that inspires me most. I will post the last date of entry for ideas submission and the next one shot will be about the idea that I have chosen. So you will have to stay tuned to see if your idea had been picked up. You guys will have a whole month to submit your ideas as I will only update once a month or so. Depending on what my mind comes up with. **

**They can be just one word, you would like to see me develop or a sentence, you'd like to figure in the short one shot. And don't forget to tell me what rating you want it in. I will not go over 5 thousand words. If I judge that a story will need to go above that limit, I will write you and let you know. **

**I will not abandon any of the stories that I have going now. I am still and will work on them, updating as fast as I can. All of them. **

But I like to challenge myself. So, challenge me. Give me a difficult word, a sentence that is hard to understand, a concept that is very abstract. Anything to keep my mind working and keep my imagination alive. Please.

So, I hope that you will like this initiative and will send me what you want me to write about. **And please, tell me if you like the idea and if you will participate. **

I will never say it enough because it is true and you guys prove it to me everyday. I have the best readers around in this fandom and I feel blessed to have you with me.

Thank you very much for your support, telling me your inspiring stories, writing me about random and funny stuff, your great reviews... I could go on and on... you guys are just amazing!!!

Take care and lots of love.

**So, here is the first short one shot of the series. This one was an outtake of I Am Free. I had decided to take it out because I had thought of something else for the chapter. If you have read IAF, it is the day of Troy's 21rst Birthday. I never had the courage to throw that scene away nor to put it in an other story since I felt like it was their feelings that had been described and that it belonged to them. I have made a few changes to make it stand on its own but, it is the Troy and *little girl* Gabi of IAF (I miss them so much lol)**

So... enjoy!!!


	2. Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**Title: **Birthday boy.**  
**

**Words: **2,670**  
**

**Rating: **M**  
**

**Subject: **Outtake of the story I Am Free. The early morning of Troy's 21rst Birthday in London. I just made a few changes to make it stand on its own.**  
**

Troy quickly opened his eyes when he felt his skin shiver and smiled when two small arms wrapped his body and fingers slowly tangled with his chest hair. Without a single movement, he closed his eyes again and exhaled happily. His body answered immediately as he felt his member twitch and he could feel the blood running through his veins, rushing down to make him grow big. Boy, did he love that woman! He loved her with all his strength and was feeling her living under his own skin. He loved to feel weak in her arms, he loved to feel his heart go crazy like that when she pressed her naked body against his own, like she was doing right now.

He swallowed as his heart sunk deep in his stomach and shivered again, his body arching when Gabriella ran her fingers along his back before squeezing his butt. A light groan escaped his throat when her fingers went back up and ran up his arms stuck to the wall and he felt her lips burn his skin as they gently pressed against his shoulder. He bit his lower lip to resist turning around and take possession of her mouth, to have his tongue intertwining with hers. A long line of goosebumps sprinkled on his skin, following the path her fingers were taking, dangerously getting near his inner thighs.

But she slowed down on purpose, making him anticipating the touch. He gritted his teeth, trying hard to keep his heavy breathing under control as she pinched his sensitive skin and made her way to his navel area, making sure to ignore his proudly standing member that, for once, didn't find the restraint of an underwear.

But he was too late to retain a soft groan that escaped him when she sensually received a water droplet on her tongue that was dripping from his earlobe before sucking in the tender skin in her mouth. His breath got cut off again when she languorously kissed his jaw line, making little pecking sounds as her hips ground on his ass. He could feel the smoothness of the little hair crowning her pubic area and there wasn't a more exciting sensation.

But it was her nails drawing circles on his harden nipples that made all his body tremble and made him want to feel her drunken heat around him. Her lips traveled along his shoulder blades before sliding down, gently biting, licking and sucking on his skin despite the water gracing his body. His hips bucked forward when she furiously bit his butt cheek before her tongue smoothed out the pain.

"Little girl." he whispered with a shaky voice clouded by his desire and unconsciously made a fist as she started to go back up, still doing the same motion on her way back.

The water should have put a damper on the fire burning on his skin, wherever she put her hands and lips, but it seemed as though it was gas, igniting her touch, making it even hotter. He stumbled when she abruptly released him but tuned around to see what she was up to.

Gabriella sensually bit her lower lip when she saw Troy turn around and felt her clit tingle when she saw him yearning for her touch on him again, his eyes gleaming. She hurriedly reached up to grab the loofah hanging from the water nozzle and a surprised moan escaped her chest when by doing so, she made her breasts stick out, giving Troy the advantage to take them in his hands and slowly run his thumbs on the hard and pointy nipples. A strong surge of desire ran from her head to her toes and she had to call out all her strength not to give in to him and bring him inside of her.

Not yet. She wanted to have some fun first, make him relax. She had noticed how tense and nervous he was these last few days with his new job and she had decided to release him of all the pressure he seemed to carry around. She turned her head away to avoid his lips on hers and closed her eyes, mewling, when he didn't pull back, giving her neck a strong lick before sucking in her very own sensitive spot. She fought to keep her eyes open and felt her knees shake when he placed an arm around her waist, bringing her body closer to his while his other hand was slowly massaging her breast.

"Oh God." she whispered breathlessly when he slid his harden shaft in between her legs and she felt him furiously beat against her inner thighs making a gush of warm pre-cum run through her vagina. Why was she becoming a mushy pile of sensations each time he touched her? She had more control than that. It couldn't possibly be the only fact that she was crazily in love with him. No, it had to be something else.

That wasn't just love. It was called addiction. She was addicted to him: his smell, his touch, his voice, his smile... all of him. He was her drug.

She forced herself to put her trembling hands on his shoulders and pushed him away with all the strength she still had. Troy lowered his eyes on her, curious to know why she pushed him and smiled when she took a bottle of her liquid soap and poured it on the loofah. With a smile mirroring his, she lathered his chest with the soapy liquid and Troy quietly chuckled.

"Do I really have to smell like peaches and cream?" his voice was still hoarse but it had a taint of amusement that made Gabriella's smile grow wider.

"Is it so bad to carry your girlfriend's scent on you?" she teased him, her hands still swiftly running the fabric on his body, sensually mixing her fingers with the bubbles.

"Well, I can think of a much enjoyable way to get my girlfriend's scent on me." Troy replied, putting both his hands on her ass and pulling her against him, his pointing dick settling again in between her legs.

Gabriella giggled but threw her hips backwards, shaking her head from left to right.

"Not so fast mister. We will do this my way."

"Or…?" Troy teased her back, keeping his hands on her. He followed the line of her body, drawing her perfect curves, going from her hips to her waist and finally went down her butt and firmly pressing it with both opened palms. He liked the way she mewled and apparently so did his penis, because it made a really big jump, its tip hitting Gabriella's leg.

"Ooh someone's a little excited." she cooed lovingly, her hand holding on firmly to his length. Troy groaned, feeling bolts of pleasure stream through his blood and eat up his groin as she ran her hand up and down his shaft, very lightly and very slowly.

"How about we give it a little attention?" Gabriella whispered, running her tongue on Troy's lips, her hand still holding him strongly. She shook him in her hand and felt satisfied when he groaned again, his hands squeezing her behind. "Turn around." she ordered him and just like the human puppet he was in her hands, he obeyed and a low growl was heard in his chest when she circled his body with her hands and, after getting her hand copiously lathered with soap, got back to rubbing him up and down, from behind.

"Baby… aah!" Troy groaned loudly, tilting his head back, his eyes closed, letting the water fall on his face. His ragged breath was making a slithering noise through his teeth and he leaned again against the wall to find leverage.

"How do you want it?" Gabriella whispered in his ear, holding his head back. "Slow like that?" her hand brought down her movements and she slowly made his penis slide in her hand, slowly running her thumb on the tip, feeling his pre-cum slip under her finger.

"Or fast like that?" she said again, this time making her hand go faster, stroking him harder with a strong pressure. She smiled when Troy cussed loudly, hitting the wall with his fist and held his breath. "I'll take that as a yes." she cooed happily before grinding her hips on his ass again, making him let out a strangled sound that strangely resembled her name.

She twitched her palm, pumping him up and down and turning it all around and felt really satisfied when his hips uncontrollably thrust forward. She looked at him and read the ecstasy on his face as his eyes were closed and his mouth wide open. And just as she felt him grow even bigger and pump faster in her hand, she released him.

He yelled out, his body violently shaking, to protest as the head-spinning feeling abruptly stopped and he turned around, his back on the wall, breathing in heavily.

Gabriella gave him her best smile and cupped his face to bring her lips against his but pulled back as he was trying to deepen the kiss. He furiously held her in place, putting a hand behind her neck and getting his fingers in her damp hair.

"You really think it's a good idea to play this game with me?" he said menacingly but she arched a brow and ran her nails on his belly and around his hips before getting them in his skin. Troy moaned under the bite of her nails and furiously pulled her body against his, crushing her lips with his. She fought him at first but quickly surrendered as he showed her that he was bent on getting what he wanted.

She moaned when his wet tongue forcefully danced around with hers and she put both her hands around his neck, her breasts crushing his chest. But once more, she managed to push him after a while of him passionately kissing her, thanking the last remnants of her self-control and she took a minute to catch her breath, standing against the opposite wall from him.

He raised his chin to look at her with his eyes ajar, defying her to come closer and she could practically touch the sexual tension that was flowing from her body to his and vice versa. She followed the water running down his body and she licked her lips, seeing it quietly fall on his member standing up more than ever. Oh God, she wanted to feel him inside of her so much. She felt her body tremble at the thought and breathed out the little flicker of breath left in her lungs.

"You know I'm gonna make you pay for this, right?" she raised her eyes at the sound of his voice and gave him a sly smile.

"God, I can't wait." she took a step closer and shyly traced with her fingers the little line of hair going down his belly. "Touch yourself." she said softly and bit her lip, slightly feeling embarrassed when she saw the questioning glimmer he had in his eyes. They had made love countless of times but never had she been so daring asking him such things.

She knew he was "cool" enough to actually do it but the wait and anticipation were killing her. It was her lifetime fantasy and she couldn't help to feel her cheeks blush when he got off the wall, slicked his wet hair back and looked at her deep in the eyes. When he spoke, his voice was very soft.

"I don't think I heard you right." he said with a smile. "Can you repeat that?" he ran his fingers on her arm and she shivered. She suddenly felt her throat become really dry and found it impossible to talk. She took his hand that was now slowly caressing her shoulder and brought it down on him, placing his penis in his palm.

"I wanna see you doing it… to yourself." her hand guided his on a slow motion and when she realized that he actually was doing it by himself, she released him and felt drunk when she saw his amused smile and his eyes looking at her with burning desire. She pushed him back against the wall and felt her breath cut short when the water started cascading on him again and she saw his own hand pumping himself.

"That's so fucking hot." she exhaled, her eyes and mouth wide open, unable to turn her eyes off him. "Oh shit baby, you're so hot." she said loudly, feeling her clit beating hard and her center become warmer and tighter.

Never had she been so aroused in her life. He was just perfect; his hand going on with a perfect rhythm, his eyes half closed, his lower lip in between his teeth and little soft moans getting out of his throat. His hips were making slow sensual movements, mimicking the rhythm of his hand on his member and went gradually faster as much as his hand was on his penis.

But Gabriella didn't want him to come like that, so when he completely closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his hand going faster and faster, she quickly made him remove it before she went down on her knees and slowly kissed the beating tip before running the tip of her tongue on it. She heard him growl loudly and had to hold him at the base to keep him in place before rolling the bed of her tongue all around the folds, then wrapped him with her lips.

"Oh baby, damn!" he cried furiously, his fingers pulling on her wet hair, sticking to her face. His hips shook violently, trying to get deeper in her mouth and when she finally let him, Troy saw a bunch of colorful little dots albeit his eyes were closed, as the immense pleasure shook his body. He looked down and a thunderous growl rose from deep inside of him when he saw himself fucking her throat as she took him very deep inside without complaining.

He didn't want to hurt her but it became more and more difficult to control the speed and the depth he was going as his orgasm was so close and he was already trembling from head to toes. He put a hand behind her neck, his knees slightly bending and she raised her eyes to look at him. One look into her hazelnut orbits and he powerfully spilled himself in her throat.

"Gab…rie…laaaa." he blissfully screamed as she kept on sucking him hard, swallowing every single drop of his sperm. He felt his knees shake, go weak and he let himself fall down on the floor, unable of keeping his balance. His breath was still ragged while his eyes still couldn't open. He felt her body go up on his and her tongue ran on his lower lip before heading to his ear while both her arms linked behind his neck.

"Happy birthday my love."

A blissful smile slowly stretched Troy's lips. With all his worries, he himself had completely forgotten about it and was pleased that she actually didn't. He immediately wrapped both his arms around her waist to hold her up after she enveloped his waist with her legs. His skin shivered when her breath brushed his ear as she whispered raucously, her fingers pulling on his hair.

"And now birthday boy... I want you to make love to me until I pass out."

**~.~**

So, like it? The last date of entry to submit your challenge to me is May 23rd. See ya!!!


	3. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, they would have had sex in the movies.**

**Title:** Tomorrow

**Prompt: **"Fight than make-up sex." submitted by zexyzefron

**Words: **5,795 (less than 6,000 anyway, right? lol)

**Rating:** M ( I wasn't told the rating so I assumed that it had to be M )

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your submissions and reviews telling me how much you guys like this idea and are looking forward to it. All the ideas submitted inspired me but I had never written anything about this particular one before, so I was tempted. Not so original but I hope that I gave it my own little twist and style. A little something to keep you entertained while waiting for my next regular updates. And **keep the reviews/challenges/ideas/prompts coming please**. I hope you will like this one.

**~.~**

Nine O'clock on a Saturday night was a rather early hour for any young man and woman living on the campus. The halls of the dorm were still filled with happy chatter, loud laughter and for those who knew the secret code, they immediately knew which room not to barge into.

It was meant to fool the teachers and the head mistress who could randomly roam the girls dorm, in search for any male perpetrator sneaking in to have a good time with the girls after visiting hours. It was simple and unnoticeable to the naked eye. The crest of the University bore two sides: one blue, the other green and were obligatory on each and every single door. But when the blue was turned on the outside, it was to warn the roommate that there was a guy inside. While the green meant the opposite and gave the green light to come in.

And it was the first thing that 22 year-old Gabriella Montez looked for as she turned the lock on the door. She had no intention of catching her roommate, Sylvie, naked and screaming her brains out in a hot encounter with some random guy. Especially not in the mood she was in. She bobbed her head to someone calling out her name in the halls and furiously pushed the door behind her, expecting it to close in a loud slam that would shake the many books and trophies hanging on the white walls of the room but spun around, not hearing the anticipated loud noise but rather a quiet one as the door closed behind her.

"Get the fuck out of my room." Her teeth cringed together as her fingers clung on her black purse before she randomly threw it on her bed on the left side of the room.

Her brown eyes, shining more than usual with her anger, met with the equally furious ones of the 23 year-old man she had shouted her order to but she held her stance as she saw his hands turning into fists, flexing his biceps that bulged, left bare by his short sleeve white T-shirt.

"Make me." His angered voice groaned in the small room like a thunderstorm while his eyes shot lighting bolts her way.

"Fine." Gabriella spat, turning around to look for her bag, having the intention to find her phone. "We'll see if you're so fucking smug when security comes here and you're banned from the dorm."

She finally saw her bag at the bottom of her bed and sprung forward to grab it but gasped when a strong hand caught hers and pulled her backwards. She gasped as she landed right unto his chest and his other hand grabbed her waist to lock her in place. It happened very fast and she barely had time to catch her breath when she heard his angry voice near her ear.

"Stupid bitch." he sneered, his voice still scratching his throat. "I am not going anywhere until we settle this."

Gabriella twisted her hand in his and pushed him as much as she could to free herself but only managed to have him hold her stronger and she scowled in frustration.

"Fuck you Bolton." she spat again, her eyes keeping contact with his, not feeling impressed at all by his authoritative grip on her. "There's nothing to settle. You are nothing but an asshole and will always be."

He snickered, revealing white little teeth that always reminded her of the ones of a wolf. "And I will always be as long as you keep being the fucking slut that you are."

"I guess it's settled then." she scoffed back, her teeth showing menacingly at him. "I'm a slut and you're an asshole. Now, leave."

His grip on her waist and around her wrist became more powerful and she stifled a pained moan, still taking in his dark look in hers without flinching.

"Think twice." He whispered very slowly. "I go out this door, I will not come back."

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat at his words, partially biting into his threat but she quickly bit her jaw, her anger getting the upper hand over her feelings.

"Good riddance."

She held her breath when she clearly saw his jaw dancing, knowing his characteristic trait that he was on the verge of not being able to control himself anymore and his clear blue irises changing into a blue indigo one. Both their ragged breaths mixed from their faces being so close to each others and their bodies intertwined in the tight hug he was still holding her in.

Her heart started beating very fast, her eyes shifting to his face that, despite of being deformed by his anger, was the most beautiful face she had ever seen. His strong jaw that was covered with a slight scruff that ran down his strong neck, his lips shaped like a heart that she suddenly wanted to crush against her own. His hair that was just a messy bunch from him probably not having brushed it in a while.

Her lips slowly parted to allow her to breath normally and she followed his eyes that shifted on them, recognizing the flicker that always ran through them right before he kissed her. And all the strong arguments she had built and screamed at him for the last hour seemed to leave her mind as she couldn't remember for the life of her, the reason why they were fighting in the first place.

She could literally feel the usual sexual tension building between them and the more she was feeling it, the more her anger melted and her body weakened against him. His grip loosened, his fingers slowly running on her upper back and she swallowed her heart back in her chest to find enough strength to remember that no matter how strongly she felt for him, he was nothing but an asshole underneath that beautiful envelop of his. And just as if to make her see how right she was, he suddenly released her, making her stumble back and walked away, the loud bang of the door following him outside.

Disconcerted, Gabriella exhaled first then spun around to grab the first thing she found and furiously threw it at the closed door, watching a thousand tiny pieces of glass fall. She pulled on her hair, breathless, wanting to punch something until she broke her knuckles.

"Argh!" she shouted, her hands still pulling at her hair, but barely feeling the pain. "Why does he always get under my skin like that?"

She stood still, trying to catch her breath and bring her mind back to thinking straight. But she just couldn't. She felt hot and cold at the same time, her whole body shaking and her head spinning. She ran to the mini-fridge she shared with her roommate and pulled out a bottle of beer that she swallowed half of in one gulp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before leaning her head back, eyes closed.

She startled and yelped when the door of her room suddenly flung open and closed brutally and she just had the time to blink before she recognized the man who had just stormed out a minute earlier, walking up to her with quick steps. She breathed inward when she saw the fury and determination on his face right before he pulled her with force against him again, making her drop the bottle she was still holding.

She crashed unto him and was about to scream but moaned loudly instead when his lips pressed very hard on hers, hurting her. First because of the pain and second, because she hated when he was being so commanding with her, Gabriella shook her head from left to right, trying to escape his lips bruising hers but his hand held her firmly by the waist while the other one climbed on the back of her head, holding her in place and she instinctively hit his chest with both fists.

An animal-like grunt came to her ears and she groaned her complaint when he bit her lower lip as she refused to give his tongue access inside her mouth. She tried to turn her head away again but this time, both his hands went up the side of her face and she clung to his shirt as he forced himself in her mouth, his tongue pressing against the barrier she made with her teeth.

She moaned incessantly when he finally got what he wanted and both their tongues competed with each other, going in a furious, head spinning battle. And without warning, he broke the kiss and slightly leaned his head on the side before capturing her lip again but this time with much more softness and gentleness as if he suddenly realized that he was hurting her and wanted to soothe out the pain.

Her protesting moans changed into pleasured ones as this time, his tongue lovingly touched her lips before slowly sliding in to meet with hers, caressing and massaging it in a way she felt her body would crumble. Her hold on him tightened but was less fierce as a powerful curl was felt inside her belly and her body shivered as desire and pleasure were mixed together, running in her blood. She shivered when his hands slid on the side of her body, resting on her hips to bring her closer to him while her own found their way behind his neck, her fingers getting lost in his hair.

She mewled breathlessly when he groped her ass, thrusting forward into her. Her inner walls clinched and beat powerfully as his evident arousal pressed against her core through her short black skirt and the same rough and savage groan made his throat tremble again. She gasped for air when he let her mouth go for just a mere second and she found herself sitting on top of the fridge.

Her haggard look fell on him, just as he opened her legs with his hands and crushed her lips again just like before, taking her breath away by all the passion and raw desire he transmitted by the flammable kiss. His hands shuffled her skirt up to her waist and brought her forward to the edge of the appliance to make their lower parts touch again and she automatically wrapped his waist with her legs as he rubbed himself mercilessly against her panties that were becoming more and more damp by his frictions.

"Does he kiss you like that?" he whispered with a deep voice against her lips, his fingers digging in her skin. "Huh? Does he make your head spin you like I do?"

Gabriella's lips trembled and he bruised them again right before his hand pulled her head back by holding her hair. She yelped and closed her eyes when he bit her neck, making his way to her ear.

"You want me to disappear so you can run to him and live happily ever after?" he asked her again while his teeth were still roughly nibbling at her skin. "You'll never get rid of me Gabriella because only I can kiss you like that."

Gabriella bit her lip to stifle her whimper when he found that special spot on the base of her neck and sucked on it avidly, knowing that she would dig her fingers in his shoulders to keep from flying away under the strong sensations he was providing her. Pain and pleasure mixed into one, ran on her skin, turned her stomach inside out and she closed her eyes when the unmistakable throbbing in between her legs came alive and her body tingled with need.

"Does he know about that spot like I do? Does he make you tremble like I do? Tell me you don't love him, tell me that you belong to me."

"No." Gabriella let out one sharp breath when he sucked in her lobe in his mouth and his right hand sneaked in to caress her thigh. "I love him." she tried to say as convincing as her shaky voice could come out. "I never did and will never belong to you Bolton."

He snickered and leaned his lips against hers. "Liar." he moaned right before invading her mouth again, making her whimper desperately.

Gabriella tried to pin her ass down when she felt his hand climb under the side of her panties trying to bring them down but his other hand went around her waist and effortlessly lifted her and did exactly as he pleased.

"Bolton stop." she cried furiously, doing her best to keep her legs closed as he stepped back to remove her underwear completely down her legs. "When are you going to put it in your thick head that I'm not your girlfriend?"

"That's what you keep saying." he replied languorously, throwing her panties somewhere he didn't care for. His hands grabbed hers and pinned them on each side of her body before leaning his head to kiss her neck again, letting his lips brush her skin very slowly. "Are you pretending to be his when you're together? Does he know that I do to you what he will never be able to?"

"Leave me alone." She managed to shout right before he kissed her again, this time going back to the same softness that made her melt. Both his hands freed hers to rest on her hips again and before she realized what he was doing, her shirt was long gone over her head, leaving her breasts only hidden by her bra. Her chest went up and down rapidly, cutting her breath when his mouth followed the line down her neck to the valley of her breasts and she tried one last time to push him away, knowing that he'd won if he ever started touching her there. "No." she said with all her strength, her hands pushing him away but his fingers found their way to her clasp and she felt her breasts being freed.

"Fuck." Troy cursed loudly, standing back and looking at her breasts with darkened eyes. "Your breasts always make me so fucking hard." he whispered out of breath.

Gabriella bit her lip again, feeling all her body shake when the wind made her nipples bead and ache and she held his shoulders tightly again not to beg him to touch her. But she didn't have to suffer much longer as his hands lovingly cupped her flesh and he rolled his thumbs on the most sensitive parts, making her even harder than she thought she could ever be.

"Oh God." Gabriella moaned, closing her eyes. Her walls were beating more than ever and she could already feel the stickiness of her pussy flow down her closed thighs.

"He's never seen you naked, has he?" he asked her with an arrogant voice shaken by desire. He licked his lips when she mewled ever so lovely as he applied a clock-wise massage to her hard rock breasts while his fingers were holding her nipples, slightly pinching and he inhaled through his teeth when she gasped. "Oh baby, I will kill him if he ever saw you like this."

Gabriella threw her head back, moaning loudly this time as she felt the raucous surface of his tongue wrap around her nipple before massaging it directly with the pad then swallow her in his mouth, gently tugging on the hard pink button with his lips. She leaned back on her hands to find leverage as she offered him her chest completely that he didn't shy away from kissing and sucking all he could. Switching from one to the other, going fast here and slowing down there, Gabriella found it more and more difficult to catch her breath as an immense pleasure made her pant relentlessly and the itch and ache between her legs begged her to be released.

Her legs opened again and he immediately stepped in between and rubbed the rough material of his jeans directly against her beating clit and Gabriella gasped, feeling like she was about to pass out.

"Oh Troy." she bit her tongue when she realized that she had mewled his name, but it was too late.

"Does he make you call his name like that?" he whispered against her ear, his hands going down her lower back and bringing her hard against him, while his hips trusted into her with force. "Does he touch you like this?"

"Oh shit." Gabriella yelled, her body frozen when he introduced a finger inside of her, slowly going in and out, putting enough pressure against her G spot to make her body buck into his hand, asking for more. But he refused to go faster and she wrapped his waist with her legs again, whimpering. "Troy.." She shook her head from side to side, biting her lip for the umpteenth time, trying to avoid begging him and shut up, refusing to give him the satisfaction to know that she was actually his.

"You want more don't you?" he grinned, while his lean finger gently stroked her walls. "Don't worry. You don't have to say it, because I know what you want." Gabriella gasped again when his thumb applied a circular motion to her clit, easily sliding helped by the large amount of fluid she secreted and another finger found the one already in there. "Does he know how to turn you on like that?"

Gabriella's hips bucked down on their own, heated by the unbearable pleasure his fingers were giving her and she sat up straight, placing her mouth on his, this time, forcing his lips under submission. Her fingers tangled with his hair pulling his head back and her teeth nibbled on the skin of his neck just like he did her earlier and she rocked her hips against his hand more when he moaned her name.

She mewled raucously before pulling his shirt off his body, forcing his fingers out of her and used her nails to scratch his chest, leaving burning marks on his skin. He groaned loudly and threw his head back, his erection pressing harder than ever against her awaiting core. Then her hands followed the happy trail ending inside his jeans and unbuckled his belt, while deepening her stare into his .

"I'm not your girlfriend." She whispered breathlessly as she unzipped the pants and slid her fingers in to hold him strongly.

"You're not his either." he groaned between his teeth, his hands caging her hips and bringing her forward.

Gabriella gently stroked him with one hand and pulled his pants down with the other, lowering her eyes to look at him, fully erect in her hand. She wet her dry lips with a quick lick of her tongue, liking how big and powerful he beat in her hand with two red, big veins pulsing on the side, pre-cum glistening at the slit and the way he bucked his hips in her palm with guttural sounds coming out of him. She closed her eyes and gasped when he pulled her even closer and kept her legs raised with his hands, his tip pressing against her drenched entrance. She felt her heart sink deep in her belly and her head spin, anticipating feeling him inside of her.

"I'm not your girlfriend." she forced herself to say again, her voice strangled, knowing that she was trying to convince herself more than she was him.

"But your pussy's mine." Troy groaned before pushing his manhood deep inside of her with only buck of the hips and she yelled out again, holding on firmly to his shoulders, trembling from head to toes. "Your pussy will be always be mine, only mine." he repeated, going completely out before slamming back in with the same strength.

"Oh God, Troy." she breathed inwardly with sharp little whimpers, her head bent backwards and eyes tightly shut.

Gabriella completely let go of him to lean back on both her arms, biting her lips to blood not to scream her pleasure as he kept on hitting her at that exact spot that took her a little farther away at each of his thrusts. She could feel his hardness stretching her, going in deeper at each buck of his hips that hit hers powerfully, robbing her clit each time. Her mouth opened wide, desperate to get her breath back and she was sure that her fingers would hurt later from holding on so tightly to the hard surface of the appliance that shook under both their efforts to melt their bodies into one.

An unbearable warmth spread from her hips to her body, making her nipples harder and more sensitive; her clit stuck out, throbbing with its own pulse and ready to release its load while random sounds came out of her that she didn't bother to identify. Her body contracted more and more, tension building inside and her pants changed into loud pleasured yelps. She gritted her teeth, trying to hold on to reality and prevent her mind from going crazy.

"Yes, baby." Troy growled from deep down his throat and pounded even faster and harder into her, hitting her exactly where he knew would make her come faster. "Yes, I can feel you coming. Fuck, you're getting so tight."

Gabriella closed her eyes and she let go on her back, not even aware of anything going on around her anymore. But just as she was about to make the big plunge, somewhere deep inside of her, something fought out not to let go easily and her head trashed on the cold surface, trying not to let him win, knowing that it would mean that she was his if she let go.

But just as if he could read her mind, he raised her legs closer to her body, deepening himself even more while quickening his pace and brought his thumb on her clit, rubbing her rapidly.

"You can't fight me baby." he grunted, his hips pounding on their own, his free hand going up to capture her left breast that was bouncing up and down and twirled her nipple again. He bent down to take a taste of the swollen nipple before whispering in her ear, groaning as he could feel her walls enclosing him in an even tighter grip. "Just let go."

"No." Gabriella tried to fight one more time but she made the mistake of letting the sides of the appliance go to hold on to his shoulders as he kissed her and she fell into the precipice. "Oh fuck... Troy." Her lower body jolted, crashing against his as the powerful orgasm that had been building for a while spread throughout all her body. Her loud screams of rapture were shouted in his mouth but filled the small room around them and took a while to dissipate as much as her breathless pants.

"Does he make you come like that? Does he make you scream so loud?"

His voice came back to her from afar as she was slowly coming back from her erotic high, her body weak. The only things she really could make of were his voice in her ear, his tongue lapping at her neck and his hips slowly grinding against her as she could still feel his hardness inside of her.

"He doesn't because he's not fucking you, I am." he continued, his hand freely roaming up and down her body, knowing she needed time to get herself back. "I'm the only one who fucks you. You're mine Gabriella and I forbid you to see him or any other guy or I'll wring their neck just like I did this bastard tonight."

Gabriella snickered as she finally remembered the reason why she was so mad at him. She threw her fingers in his hair and swiped it back from his forehead before forcing him to stand up, his penis still fully erect inside of her. She kissed his lips ever so tenderly before bucking her hips with force against him. He moaned in her mouth and his fingers held on tightly to her hips.

"How about I start stalking you too and beat up every little slut you fuck when I'm not around?" she mused, running her tongue down his neck while bucking her hips to meet with his thrusts that started again. "How about I start going around, claiming your dick as being mine like you do my pussy?"

She used both her hands on his chest to push him away from her and she quickly hopped down the fridge to push him towards the bed. Her hand held on tight to his turgid penis pointed at her and she smiled cockily when he leaned his head on the side, burning a hole through her with his intense and horny stare. He stumbled down on the bed, his feet not finding ground anymore and she waited for him to completely remove his pants and she got rid of her skirt before kneeling in front of him to kiss his neck.

"Do any of your sluts make your heart beat fast like that?" she mewled before getting his nipple in her mouth, making his back arch unto her. He panted and she smiled, knowing how sensitive his bud was and nipped at his chest while her hand was applying a slow pump to his penis before gradually going faster.

"No." he whispered breathlessly, running a hand in her hair. "Just you."

Gabriella smiled sheepishly then made her way down the line of hair going down his belly, encouraged by his moans and ran her lips on his crotch before sliding her tongue up and down his length, carefully avoiding his tip. His penis jumped in her hand and she closed her eyes, putting it against her cheek and massaging it with her palm. She could hear him groan and felt him lay down on his back, telling her how much he liked what she was doing to him.

No matter how many times she tried to deny it, she had to admit that she loved his dick. Everything about it. The thickness, the size, the smoothness and even the bulging veins that appeared when it throbbed in anticipation. She loved the way it twitched inside her mouth and mostly inside her body, when her walls closed in on him and the way he shook it so aggressively during orgasm, pulsating deep in her core to give her maximum pleasure. She felt herself getting excited and wet again, by just admiring and caressing his shaft.

But she would never admit that to anyone and specially not to him. She would never admit that no matter how many other guys she went out with, only he, had the privilege of fucking her. Not until he stopped flirting around and realized that it went both ways. So many times had he jumped out of nowhere to mess up her dates or going around on campus threatening anyone who dared talking with her when she had quietly and patiently waited for him. But no more. She was tired of always arguing with him or yelling at him to stop.

She secured a good grip at the base of his length before wrapping her lips around the mushroom head then leaned down to take the entire shaft in her mouth. She smiled when she heard him curse and jerk his hips up. She pulled her head up, leaving just the folds in her mouth before slamming back down on him making him curse loudly again. She did it over and over again, going faster and faster, twirling her tongue every now and then on the swollen tip that seemed to grow bigger in her mouth, loving his moans and pants that were getting louder and louder.

And with a loud pop of her lips, she let him go before standing up. He quickly sat up, loud protests on his lips and she smiled contently at him before straddling his lap. Her tongue slid in his mouth, battling to show him that now she was in control but she couldn't help to gasp at the same time he did, when he grabbed her ass cheeks in both hands and brought her down to sit on his length.

She yelped loudly when he bit her lip, moaning himself as he brought her up again and rose his hips up as he lowered her down on him again without gentleness. She arched her back to give him maximum penetration and wrapped his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest. She secured her knees on each side of his body and swung her hips up and down on her own, riding his shaft as fast as she could.

"God, Gabi." he groaned, throwing his head back, mouth wide open.

"Do any of your sluts ride you like that?" She asked, her voice cut out by her pounding on his shaft. She dug her nails into his back, leaving similar marks like the ones on his chest and he bucked his hips higher into her, raunchy sounds coming out of him. He hit her in that special place and her breath got cut short, holding on to him tightly while hiding her enjoyment in the crook of his neck. "Do you fuck them all like that?" she whimpered weakly, feeling her head spinning again.

"Does he?" he returned her question raucously, biting her shoulder, making her bounce even faster on his lap.

Gabriella bit her lip not to scream, feeling her insides tightening up again under his assaults that brought her more and more near orgasm and she forced him to look at her in the eyes, their pants mixed together when their mouths came only inches to each other.

"Want some? Give some. Ah!"

She threw her body back, holding on to his neck as he pulled her up to receive her on his shaft and she could feel him vibrate inside of her each time he reached her core. She screamed as his fingers dug her hips, probably leaving red marks and she recognized by his heavy breathing and the way he chanted her name so passionately, that he too, was near climax.

She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her jumping breasts, pinching her own nipples and moaned wantonly, feeling him explode inside of her making his thick and long squirts of sperm send pleasure throughout all her body, mixing her breathless shouts of pleasure with his.

She collapsed against him, panting and feeling her body even weaker by her second orgasm that seemed even more powerful than the first. She held him tightly, feeling his body tremble as much as hers and she closed her eyes, letting go completely in his arms, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'll give you all, anything you want." She opened her eyes, surprised by his deep, breathless voice in her ear. "I will never love anyone else like I love you and no one will ever love you as much as I love you."

Gabriella gasped, her heart hammering loudly against her chest and felt tears pool under her eyelids. She puckered her lips to kiss him gently on the shoulder and held him tighter, too overwhelmed to say anything. She could feel his heart echoing against her, his ragged breath in the crook of her neck and she ran her hand on his hair as if to calm him down.

"He never touched me." she finally confessed. "And he never will. Because I love you too, dumb ass." She felt him smile against her neck and she smiled herself, feeling her heart explode in her chest. They had finally reached a point of understanding.

She protested when he moved them around to lay her down on the bed, finally removing himself out of her core and she watched him as he unfolded her cover to lay over her naked body before lying next to her, getting under the sheet with her. She immediately wrapped him in her arms, her head in the crook of his neck and her hand running on the soft hair on his chest.

"I never want to hear you say you're not my girlfriend anymore." he said with an authoritative voice. His right arm was wrapped around her shoulders while his fingers were slowly going up and down her arm. "And as we're exclusive now, I forbid you to go on any date with any other fucker."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled against him. Well, maybe they still had some work to do in bringing his possessiveness down. She smiled wider as he continued dictating his rules.

"I will clear my phone, erase all the numbers and tell everyone we're official. So if I see him or any other asshole come within more than ten feet of you, I won't be held responsible for my actions. You will give me a key to your room just like you will have mine and I want you either here, or my room, as soon as you're done with your classes. You will not go to parties without me and certainly not listen to your friends talk about the cutest boys on campus. You are mine and I will not tolerate…"

Gabriella yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling more into his warmth while placing a foot on top of his when a deep feeling of pure bliss and peace befell upon her. She will most definitely have to argue with him again about these stupid and arbitrary rules of his that already made her body hair stand up. But tonight, she just wanted to celebrate her big victory over him. She'll yell and scream at him again... tomorrow.

**~.~**

Hit or miss? Let me know by clicking on the review button belloooow!!

The deadline still remains May 23rd. Please, don't forget to clarify what rating you want. See ya!!


	4. Beautiful Day

**Title:** Beautiful Day

**Prompt:** "That scene, in the movie _'Basic Instincts'_, where the detective gets all flustered up by the sexy woman (Sharon), and goes to his office, and tries the passionate and rough way of loving his current GF." Submitted by Tiptoes.

**Words:** 12. 043

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Hi! Well I am late this month aren't I? Sorry about that. But better late than never... right?

Thank you guys so much for participating. I received so many great ideas and they all sparked my imagination. But with this one here, I liked the idea of Cop Troy mingling with outlaw Gabi. Naughty, naughty, naughty and kinda dangerous wouldn't you say? I have not watched the movie 'Basic Instincts' for years and I vaguely remember that particular scene and I did not sought it after either, not to end up writing the exact same thing with other words. So I wrote this, solely on the bits my mind came up with from the movie and you know I had to give it my own flair, my own little touch. I have a devious mind, I'll tell you that :)

Anyway, although it is part of the one short series, it's way too long to be posted here as I had set up my word limit to 5 thousand. It will be posted on its own but still be considered as this month's one-shot. Makes sense? I only have one excuse for it to be so long: I just couldn't stop. The more I was writing, the more the ideas were coming and afterward, there was nothing "not important" to remove. And as I am already late for this month, I just can't afford to write a shorter one.

So please, refer to my profile page to read the story "Beautiful Day" as part of this one-short series. And of course, thank you so very, very much for your previous reviews on this series. You guys know how much I always enjoy reading them :)

And keep the ideas/prompts pouring, to help challenge my mind for your entertainment ... and my own :)

Note that the deadline for next month's short is set to: **July 7**.

See ya!


	5. PLEASE VOTE

Hey guys,

I am very sorry to disappoint but this is not an update but it's very important none the less. I will delete it when I'm ready to post the new short.

But I need your input on something. **Do you guys prefer I post long chapters or short ones?**

I personally like when an author write long chapters as it makes for a good, more satisfying read for me but what about you guys?

If the mood is right and I am not very busy, I can cough up more than 10.000 words in one sitting, but maybe you'd rather read it in two posts and not in one? Do you guys want me to split what I usually write and make it between 5.000 to 6.000 words or should I still go for the 10.000 + that I do now?

I have created a poll that I posted on my profile page for you guys to vote and let me know what you want. I really wish you would just go on my profile and vote. I would really, really appreciate it xD

**It will be closed on August 1, 2010 OR when I get an evident win for one of the answers THEN I will update. So make sure you vote as soon as possible to let me know so I can update sooner than in two weeks, with the chapter length you guys voted for.**

Please note that the short stories like Love on Ice, Short one-shots, etc... are not affected by this. Only the "novel length" stories like My Worst Enemy, are.

And keep in mind that shorter updates make for a longer story. For instance, if MWE would have just been 20 chapters with 10.000 + words per update, with 6.000 words/update, it will be doubled, 40 chapters.

So please, take a second and go on my profile to vote.

Thank you so much for sticking up with me. Love you guys!

See ya!

Cuzimbored.


End file.
